bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeal
Zeal is a Toa of Fire, (former Toa of Kinetics), hailing from Ve-Koro in the Southern Island Chains. Biography History 2011-2012 arc Zeal was once the protector of Ve-Koro, the only village of Kinetics people (Ve-Matoran) in the known universe. He was once a Matoran of the village, who looked up to the heroes that kept them from harm. But one day they disappeared, and Zeal was chosen by the Turaga Council to take their place, as the defender of the people. He held his position for many years, performing many tasks to help the villagers throughout their daily lives. One day he went hunting, to gather food for the village. When he reached the edge of the jungle surrounding their village, he was suddenly knocked to the ground by a mysterious titan. He briefly fought the dark being, but was no match for it. The Makuta and his pack of Hordika had found Ve-Koro. They burnt it to the ground, the huts, even the Matoran. Everything was wiped out, and the Makuta had forced Zeal to watch the whole thing. This event drove him to the brink of insanity, but it would not have him. As he wandered through the ashes and ruins of Ve-Koro, bodies strewn across the ground, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, followed by unconsciousness. He awoke in a Toa Canister off the coast of Kanae Bay in Le-Koro. Zeal had arrived on the island of Mata Nui. 2013 arc During the Rahkshi Assault on Le-Koro, Zealokan lost two fingers on his left hand and gained multiple scars on the same side forearm. A few days after the battle, he met with a Le-Matoran who was looking for her sister. Zeal, who was looking for his own friend, agreed to help Sister if she would help him in return. They have been travelling together ever since. Sometime before then, Zeal stumbled across a curious metal sphere in the jungles of Le-Wahi, the Mataraka Activating it, it ripped his control of Kinetics from him, replacing it with the element of Fire. Zeal has since been considerably more withdrawn after this event, seeing as the last of the Ve-Koronians was no more. Appearance and Tools Zealokan has an agile build, being tall and slender. His armour's primary colours are Silver and Grey, with red accents. His former Kanohi Kodura, the Mask of Improvisation, scans the environment around him, and gives him ideas of what to do with the materials surrounding him, or ideas of what he can use the environment for. It was forged in the shape of a Kanohi Hau. He now wears a Kanohi Kakama, Mask of Speed. His Toa Tool is the Reverse Blade. The blade is forged from Protosteel, runs perpendicular to the handle, curves slightly upwards, and extends forward 1 foot, and backwards 2 feet, along the forearm. He carries a cane also, to help with his limp, and the Mataraka, in the hope that he can reactivate it and gain his control of Kinetics back. Abilities and Traits He is rather agile and flexible, able to perform many acts that others can't. He's not exactly the strongest of Toa, but can hold his own in a fistfight. He used to be a Toa of Kinetics. His Elemental control of Kinetics granted him the ability to slightly change the course of moving objects, throw 'blasts' of kinetic energy towards things and allows him to speed up, slow down, or stop things and people by absorbing or giving them Kinetic energy. He could make minute changes in his speed, and could not absorb his own Kinetic energy, as he would be using it to absorb itself, effectively 'looping' it. Instead, he absorbed absolutely minute amounts of it from his environment, making motionless environments a problem. Absorbing energy was also a longer than usual process in the case of larger amounts. He now has control over Fire. He is a kind and compassionate being, willing to protect his companions no matter the cost. Sometimes he can be a bit distant, due to the trauma of the Destruction of Ve-Koro. After his control of Kinetics was taken from him, he became even more withdrawn, having lost most of his sense of humour. Relationships Friends and Allies *Kai'lan *Snelly/Skyra *Dekuna *Miha *Havon Enemies *Decaia *Lantz *The Makuta and anyone allied with him Quotes 'Oi, you! Come over here and get your hiding!' - Zeal, during pretty much any fight. Trivia *Zeal was the founder of the Hau Karda, a team of Toa and Matoran dedicated to saving Mata Nui. Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Ta-Toa